Innocent Bystander
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: LokixSpica Princes always go with Princesses. It was the unwritten rule of fairytales. Spica did not belong in fairytales. She was the innocent bystander. Why should any prince want her when they could have a princess instead? for all LokixSpica fans


**Karin-chan: yet another Loki fanfiction that came into my head. I apologize that the sequel isn't up for ****Loki's Favorite**** yet. It's just that I have high school and will have to wait until the weekend to type it up. Hopefully, you'll all be patient with me until then and I hope this fic will help the wait. **

**NOTE: Non-users who could not review my stories before can now review them since I enabled the non-user review. Fell free to review any of my stories if you couldn't do so before. **

**Karin-chan: Well, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

* * *

**Innocent Bystander**

Princes went with the Princesses.

In fairytales, it was sort of an unspoken rule for them. The handsome prince would always go with the pure hearted princess. Take _The Little Mermaid_, _Sleeping Beauty_, and _Snow White_ for instance.

It was the natural balance of Fairytales basically.

However, Spica did not belong in a fairytale. She was not the innocent princess or the pure hearted maiden and a handsome prince wouldn't come to sweep her off her feet.

She was the innocent bystander.

Bystanders were people who sit on the sidelines and just pass by you without a second thought as you do them. They were people who were not involved in the situation at all; they just watched from afar.

That fit Spica perfectly.

Spica did not deserve to be in a fairytale. They were too good for her. She might taint them. She might taint the very stories that give her a warm feeling inside, but yet leave her empty as that ending is not for her.

Bystanders did not get happy endings in her opinion.

They were not part of the story. They were not involved in the situation. They did nothing but watch as the story went on without them. She read the words but she was not apart of them.

She didn't belong in a fairytale.

She was not worthy of even being a lowly peasant or an evil villain. She was lower than that. She was the lowest of the low. She was a bystander.

Spica shut the book as she finished reading the story of _Aladdin_. These days she had been in the library most of the time. She guessed it started when her second son had been cleaning in the library and had gotten her interested in the contents of the books.

However, the ones that caught Spica's eyes the most were Fairytales.

She loved fairytales. She loved how the character would get a happy ending that they so rightfully deserved. An ending which she herself did not.

She supposed that maybe the reason Spica was so drawn to Fairytales is because she herself wasn't in one.

She was the innocent bystander.

She watched as the fairytale in front of her took place. She was the reader, not the writer. She was the bystander, not the protagonist.

However, she is the only bystander. All by herself as she is the only reader.

She's all alone as her thoughts weaved through the tale that had been set before her. It was like a stage with her being the only audience.

Her first brave son, Fenrir, was the faithful companion of the prince, the best friend you could ever have. He would protect the prince and share a bond with him to the end as he strives to safe his princess.

Her second kind son, Yamino, he would be the advice giver. He would always be the good-hearted one and stick by the prince. He was the prince's best human friend. He would always cover for the prince as the handsome lad snuck out of the castle to go into the town.

Hel, her intelligent daughter, would be the queen. She would rule with a gentle heart yet a strict justice to those who dared threaten her kingdom. She would be the fine ruler as she searched the land far and wide for the prince's rightful bride.

Thor, or Narugami, would be the king. He always did the right thing and the kingdom adored him as he rules alongside the queen. He would always be sure that justice prevailed over all and have a fair rule and unrivaled love for his people.

Freyr would be the good wizard. Always having a joke to spare but also had great power and assisted the prince in rescuing his precious princess. He would not betray the prince and do whatever it takes to defeat the evil that threatens the kingdom.

Freya would be the fair maiden that pursued the handsome prince. She was beautiful but never once caught the prince's eye. Her feelings for him would always be unrequited and the fair lady would deliberately try the sabotage the princess and the prince's love for one another.

Heimdall was the trapped prisoner of the evil wizard. He believed that power was the only way to go and strive for revenge on the prince for stealing his eye from him. However, the prince did not take his eye, but the wizard he served under had theft it. The young boy eventually had seen the light and had been saved from a terrible corruption living in the kingdom that offered him a home.

The Norms, both beautiful and enchanted, would be the powerful witches who served under the evil wizard. They were the main obstacle in the prince's path to rescue his beloved princess.

The evil wizard with the corrupted power over the land would be Odin. He would stand in the prince's way and kidnap the beloved princess for his bride. Odin was determined to win the kingdom and rule with and iron fist. No prince would not stand in his way and foil his plans.

Princes always went with princesses; Spica reminded herself sadly as she opened a book and started writing. Her thoughts woven into words as her pen graced the paper in profound silence.

The prince was handsome and aloof. He was a bit of a risk taker, but he had a good heart, Spica told herself as her writing continued. All the women in the land, including Lady Freya, wanted him. However, the prince did not show any interest and at for them. Not a single ounce of interest at all. The prince's parents were beginning to lose hope that their son would never find his bride.

Spica stopped writing as she shook her head of the thoughts forming. She reminded herself repeatedly no matter how hard her heart was breaking in two. She was the bystander, she told herself.

Naturally, princes don't notice bystanders.

The prince would notice the beautiful princess. And beautiful she was. She had long flowing silky pink locks cascading down to her waste like a waterfall. Her shining ruby eyes were filled with kindness and purity as she looked at her people and the handsome prince. Her clothes would naturally be fit for a princess, but still she was modest and acted like one of her people. She would always put her people first and always be kind and gentle. Never once had she done a single sin. Her laugh would sound like bells and her voice would be of an angel's. She was Heaven on Earth.

Loki is the prince, Mayura is the princess.

The prince _always_ goes with the princess.

Princes _never_ went with the innocent bystander.

Spica felt tears gather in her eyes. She was not a princess. She didn't have beautiful flowing long hair; it was short and kind of cropped. Her eyes didn't shine with kindness; they were more of hiding in the shadows just as she herself does. She was shy, not open at all. Her clothes were lower than a princess's was; they were maid's clothes. She didn't have the laughter sounding like bells or the voice of an angel. She had no voice at all.

Spica was not a princess, she was the innocent bystander.

A single teardrop slid on the page she was writing on. It luckily didn't touch the ink and thereby she just wiped the tear off the page and continued writing.

Mayura was the princess. Loki was the prince.

Spica repeated this to herself as she continued her writing in silence. The innocent bystander did not belong in this world of fairytales. They were meant to watch and observe. That's all they'll ever be good for.

Another tear fell and slightly splattered the ink. The innocent bystander did not belong here. Perhaps the fairytales were giving her a sign. They were trying to tell her something.

They were telling her to leave and never come back.

The bystander did not belong in the fairytale. The prince will be with the princess and have their happy ending. The bystander will not be apart of the happy ending.

The bystander didn't deserve a happy ending.

Bystanders didn't do anything but watch. They did nothing to help. They just stood and watched the story unfold before them.

Bystanders were too worthless to have a happy ending.

More tears fell and Spica could do nothing to stop them. They spilled like waterfalls trailing down her face. It was a never-ending waterfall as the ink splattered even more all over the page.

She needed to leave this fairytale. There was no place for her in this fairytale. She would only taint the story even more if she stayed.

She had tainted it with her appearance from the very beginning. When she first met the imprisoned God again after a long long time. She had tried to kill the prince. She was being controlled by the wizard. She was a mess and disgusted with herself for she was tainting the fairytale.

She remembered she had left once. Back then, she didn't realize how bad she was tainting this fairytale. She only wished she did know, maybe then she wouldn't had let the prince bring her back.

He had come after her. He had come to bring her back with him. He was not supposed to do that. She had tainted the fairytale. She did not deserve to be even in his presence.

Maybe this time, the prince will be too busy with the princess to notice she had departed from the story.

Spica shut the book, and threw it against the wall out of anger at her position and at herself for being so worthless and for tainting a wonderful story. Having made her decision, Spica had exited the room leaving the book to lay forgotten in her wake just as she herself had been forgotten from the story.

No, she thought to herself, she wasn't part of the story to begin with.

* * *

Yamino was worried. His mother was acting strange lately. She always seemed to be in the library all the time. And when she wasn't, she was depressed and looked as if she had been broken. Even Nii-san's jokes couldn't cheer the young woman up. 

Hel and Fenrir had also noticed the changes in their mother when they saw her. Hel nee-san said that she noticed it about a month ago. She said that maybe Spica was having nightmares or something. Fenrir suggested that they try to find out what was antagonizing their mother.

However, none of them had any luck. They couldn't quite place it at all. They had noticed some things though. Like how their mother was even more depressed when she was with Loki-sama or Mayura-san. Sometimes it was worse when they were all in the same room.

Even the dense Mayura-san had noticed the change in Spica. She had tried to find out what was wrong, but Spica wouldn't crack. At times, Spica would even flinch when Mayura-san touched her as if she was afraid to give Mayura-san germs or something.

Loki-sama had noticed as well.

Yamino mused to himself sadly, as he thought of his father. He knew how much it was killing Loki-sama inside on that there was something wrong with Spica but refused to tell him. Loki-sama cared for Spica very much and would do anything to keep her happy.

He guessed that Loki-sama was depressed and upset with himself for not being there for Spica. He had been very moody lately and at times, he would lock himself in his office for hours and come out only for meals.

He knew it especially pained his father when Spica had immediately brushed him off as soon as he touched her. She always looked at him with fearful eyes and scrambled away from him as quick as possible as if she was a mouse and he was the hungry cat trying to eat her.

This made no sense to Yamino. His mother loved his father. Why would she be afraid of him if she loved him?

Or was she afraid of herself?

But what would Spica be so afraid of if it was herself? Was she been possessed by Odin again? Perhaps when he finds his mother, he'll tell her to go see Loki-sama and apologize for worrying him.

Yamino opened to library door expecting to find the young girl wearing the maid's costume reading a book, but to his surprise, she wasn't there at all.

He looked around the room as if he somehow had been mistaken, but no such luck. Spica was not here. Yamino found this odd. His mother had been in here very often lately so it was strange that he was mistaken.

However, something did catch the serpent in human form's eye. He approached the item lying carelessly on the carpet of the library.

It was a leather bound book, he noted. The color was mahogany and due to its condition, it looked as if it was thrown against the wall. Yamino's curiosity got the better of him as he opened the object to peer inside wondering all the while on why this book had been treated so venomously.

_The Innocent Bystander_

Yamino looked at the title in interest and confusion. It seemed to be a story, he thought. Yamino then began to flip to the first page as he took a seat on the couch. He had never seen this book before. Maybe Loki-sama bought it or something.

He didn't know how long it had been since he started reading this tale, but the grandfather clock chimed six when he had gotten to the tear stained page. However, the man seemed to not have noticed at all too engrossed in the book that he had found.

As Yamino read the tale, his eyes widened so much that they might have been mistaken for dinner plates. He shut the book with a snap, tucked it under his arm in a vice-like grip, and immediately headed toward the office where he knew well his father would be.

Loki-sama _needed_ to see this.

* * *

Spica didn't know how long it was since she had left the Enjaku detective household, but judging by the darkening sky, it was around dinnertime. 

Perhaps they had noticed she was gone.

Spica shook her head furiously to get that thought out. She was the bystander. No one wants a bystander in a fairytale.

Bystanders didn't _belong_ in fairytales.

She repeated this thought as if it was a chant as she settled down under a tree in the park. She hugged her knees close to her chest as if it was a way of protecting herself from the world.

She had nowhere to go. No one to go back to. She couldn't return to the World of the Gods; that was out of the question. Why go back if all she was going to be was locked up again?

She didn't have any other friends. She was just a bystander so no one wanted to be her friend.

To put it simply, she was alone.

Perhaps this is the fate of bystanders, Spica mused to herself. They were useless so they would get a useless fate. They would never have a friend. They would only watch. They would only observe.

They would only be the readers, not the characters.

The tears were coming again as Spica hugged herself tighter. This was her fate, she told herself. She did not belong in a fairytale.

She did not belong at all.

A sniffle erupted from the young girl. She continued to repeat the sentence to herself even though her heart was breaking in two. Even though her heart was being shattered into a million pieces.

Even though those shards cut her dreams forcing her to look only into reality.

Spica bent her head down weeping all the while. Despite the protection of the tree, she felt small drops of moisture descended on her head. She also heard the distinct sound of thunder rumbling in the sky.

Soon, the rain poured in a huge mass as if it was weeping along with the girl in her sorrow. Spica gave off a bitter smile as her tears were falling like the rainfall before her. It seemed that the heavens had some pity on her and decided to weep at her loss. They wept at the fate that was set for her.

They wept that she was a bystander.

The tears seemed as if they were never-ending. Forever flowing down her cheeks for all eternity as she was consumed by grief. The grief then welcome misery as its companion and soon heartache came after it. Until finally all formed together to make her feel pain.

"That's the fate of the innocent bystander"

Spica's head shot up startled. She looked around but their was nobody there. Maybe she was hallucinating. Perhaps the cruelty to a bystander was more than feeling pain and sorrow, but hearing things as well.

"The bystander watched the story before her, never once joining in. She did not belong there, for she was only the bystander," the voice continued.

Spica sniffled as she shook her head trying with all her might to ignore her mind playing its tricks. She knew whom her thoughts were copying and she didn't like it one bit. It hurt too much.

"However, that didn't mean that she didn't want to be apart of the story. She wished with all her heart that there was some place she could fill; even if it was a minor character, she would still be happy"

Oh how she wished so many times, Spica thought to herself. She hugged her knees tighter and buried her head into her knees shaking it slowly as if she was shaking the thoughts away.

Her efforts were in vain.

She then became aware of the footsteps approaching behind her. They were cautious, but they were also confident. Spica pressed her back deeper into the bark of the tree truck hoping that it was just a passerby wanting nothing to do with her.

"The bystander even had the nerve to actually fall in love with the prince. To wish that she was there in the princess's place, but then she was ashamed of herself for even thinking such a thought. The prince would go with the princess, not the bystander"

She knew they were right in front of her hunched form. She knew that it was them who had quoted her story. She knew that they read her story and wanted an explanation on what was going on.

She knew exactly who it was that was standing before her.

"Spica" they said, "Spica, look at me," they commanded gently and with a hint of pleading in their voice.

She didn't look up. She was too afraid to. She was too afraid to look at him. She was too afraid of his emerald gaze staring straight into her soul.

She was too afraid that she might get lost in his eyes and come back with him.

Spica heard the person sigh and could tell he was running a hair through his hair. She knew he wouldn't leave. He wasn't one to give up and walk away, she told herself with a bitter smile.

"The prince and the princess were happy, but they weren't happy together"

At this statement, Spica was confused. That wasn't from her story.

"The princess found another suitor because the prince only looked at her like family. The princess met a nice prince who would keep her happy. His name was Koutarou"

She felt him come closer to her. She felt her heart sped up as his warm breath pressed against her ear. Suddenly, the cold air became slightly warmer.

"The prince was in love with someone else, but she was unreachable. She wasn't in the story where he was"

Spica could feel her breathing speed up as his warm breath caressed her skin. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she tried fruitlessly to block him out.

"She was the bystander, he was the prince, but if he could be with her, he would be a bystander alongside her"

The statement shocked her. As if it was involuntary, her head snapped up to look at him.

There stood Loki. He was looked soaked, distressed, and worried. Her eyes were on her. Only on her. He had come to look for her. He had come to bring her back with him.

Just like he had done before.

He gave her a soft smile when she had looked at him. His eyes shined with relief. Relief for her. His eyes shown contentment. Contentment that he was with her.

His eyes shown with love.

"Spica" Loki said as he gently framed her tear stained cheeks wiping them away with his thumb. His smile was still present on his face as he gazed at her with love.

It was love for her.

His face with an inch away from hers now. It was so close, but Spica didn't mind at all.

"Princes don't _always_ go with the princesses"

That's when the remaining distance was closed between them.

He was a prince. She was a bystander. Princes were meant to go with princesses. Bystanders were supposed to watch and observe never being apart of the fairytale.

But then again, this is life, and real life does not go by the structure and rules of a fairytale.

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan: Okay, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed that LokixSpica oneshot. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Loki: Please feel free to review on your way out. **

**Karin-chan: Right! Non users can review my stories now too! **

**Loki: shouldn't you be doing something more productive with your time than write fanfictions?**

**Karin-chan: Oh, shush! I'm writing about you aren't I? You should be glad I'm writing about you. **

**Loki: Right, sorry**

**Karin-chan: Anyway, I have a question to all the readers. Do you guys think I should do a **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**version of **_**Matantei Loki Ragnarok **_**with some twists in it as well. The parts are below. **

**Christine: Spica **

**Roué (have no idea how to spell that): Loki **

**Phantom: Utgard-Loki**

**New owners of Opera: Heimdall and Freyr **

**Madam Geary (have no idea how to spell that either): Mayura **

**Meg: Hel **

**Carlotta (is that the right spelling?): Freya **

**The old owner of the Opera: Yamino**

**Something like that. I hope the parts were clear to you even though I spelled some wrong. Feel free to ask to change the parts if you guys think another character would be better suited for that role. **

**HOWEVER, you may not suggest that I change Spica or Loki's parts because I'm sticking with them. (It's another LokixSpica by me) **

**Anyways, please review and consider my idea please. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
